


The Quiet Comfort of Morning

by FoxRafer



Series: Genesis [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	The Quiet Comfort of Morning

Sean woke up, his face buried in Viggo's hair, an arm wrapped possessively around his waist. He placed a soft kiss on Viggo's forehead and then relaxed into the mattress, enjoying the feel of skin and hair.

His hand traced a meandering path along Viggo's hip, reliving each new sensation from the previous night. Every touch and kiss, the feeling of strong hands stroking and caressing him. Then it had almost felt overwhelming and now was nowhere near enough. He wanted so much more.

 _God, I love you Viggo._ Sean squeezed his eyes shut, pushing away his regrets for letting so many years go by without admitting his feelings. He thought about how perfect last night had been, how right it felt to love this man. _I want to give you so much, show you how much you mean to me._

The sky slowly began to lighten as dawn approached. Sean turned away from the window, reached up to gently touch Viggo's brow, following his hair line down his jaw to the deep cleft in his chin. _Breakfast in bed would be nice_ he thought, trying to remember what he had in the pantry. _Viggo loves pancakes, and I think I have syrup. And flowers, I can get fresh flowers from the garden for the tray._ Sean was barely able to stifle a laugh. Since when did he turn into such a sap? Since Viggo, of course, only for Viggo.

A lazy smile graced his face, his fingers softly threading through Viggo's hair, as his thoughts shifted to the rest of the day. He wondered if Viggo had plans, hoped they could spend the day together exploring and experimenting. Most importantly, they had to check Viggo out of his hotel today, move him in here where he belonged.

Viggo slowly shifted in his sleep, unconsciously moving closer. Sean gently pulled him further into his embrace, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover. The room continued to brighten and Sean knew if he was going to surprise Viggo with breakfast in bed he needed to get up now. But he couldn't move. He filled his senses, breathing deep, relishing in the scent now synonymous with contentment and love. This was all he needed, holding Viggo in the quiet stillness of dawn. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
